Wicked
by Onmyuji
Summary: Sabía que estaba mal. Pero ver ese hermoso y finamente esculpido rostro de Kikyou, desfigurado de terror, se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Fic participante del Concurso 'Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_. La trama de este fanfic es de mi autoría.

_Este es mi fic de entrada al concurso "Adictos al crack" del foro ¡Siéntate! (pueden acceder, quitan los espacios, en: __**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net **_**_/topic /84265/94893616 /1 /Concurso-Limón-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida_**_ ). Ahí mismo podrán acceder a otros fanfics del concurso y, si este fic les ha gustado, los invito a votar en el mismo (y pueden votar por tres fanfics del concurso, así que con mayor razón les invito a leerlos todos)._**_  
_**

_El fanfic funciona como una especie de precuela. Si son sensibles abstenerse, ya que contiene temas adultos y fuertes. Leer bajo su propio riesgo._

_Cantidad de palabras: 5,272._

_Gracias a __**Agatha Romaniev**__, por ser uno de sus reviews la fuente de inspiración a este fanfic._

_Gracias a __**Claudio**__, por esa conversación acerca de Kikyou que me ayudó a afinar detalles._

_Gracias a __**Jaz**__, por haber leído el fanfic con antelación para hacer un buen arreglo con los detalles de mi redacción._

* * *

**Wicked**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_«Lobo es el hombre para el hombre, y no hombre, cuando desconoce quién es el otro». —Plauto, citado por Thomas Hobbes en el Leviatán._

* * *

Aquel día pintaba de ser el más memorable en la vida de un hombre como él.

Afianzado a las riendas de su caballo, las agitó otro poco antes de lanzarse al escape, como alma que lleva el diablo; listo para abandonar ese lugar y empezar una nueva vida, con un nuevo él.

Se sentía en la cima del mundo.

Logró todo lo que había estado buscando en el presente inmediato. Tenía todo lo que deseaba, a pesar de las deslealtades y enemigos que se creaba con cada paso que daba. Pero aun a pesar de ello, no había nada en el mundo que le quitara a su persona la satisfacción de sentirse grande, poderoso; más allá del bien y el mal que los dioses concedían.

La bolsa de cuero atada a su cintura era la prueba de ello.

Después de todos los arrebatos del jefe de la región, se había hecho de armas y de los hombres necesarios para formar apenas un pequeño escuadrón de quince personas. Así que esa noche asaltaron la casa del shogun y además, lograron decapitarlo.

La cabeza muerta descansaba oculta dentro de su bolsa de piel, como si fuera una suerte de trofeo.

Tres de sus hombres trataron de traicionarlo, pero todos habían conocido la misma fortuna del viejo shogun: la muerte irremediable. Y no conforme con ello, para no dejar rastro alguno de su atrocidad, antes de marcharse incendió la casona, con todo aquel que estuviera adentro, secuaces incluidos.

Sin tener piedad alguna con sus compinches, los mismos que le ayudaron a triunfar. Así de cruel y traicionero podía ser.

Aunque Onigumo sabía, con todas las de la ley, que si alguien era reencarnación o descendiente del auténtico Demonio, solo podía ser él.

* * *

Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y, en su caso, Onigumo sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida si no encontraba un lugar donde ocultarse pronto.

Las revueltas y guerrillas entre villas comenzaron a la muerte del shogun, de una manera terrible y sanguinolenta. Personalmente, a Onigumo nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo, que, otros congéneres se matasen los unos a los otros. Eso siempre lo había encontrado normal y, a pesar de lo que muchos podían pensar, placentero.

Por eso, a pesar de las atrocidades que padecía la región gracias a sus actos, en su huida de los cuarteles del _jefe de jefes,_ se cruzó en cuanto poblado pudo y se dio la vida de un rey; prometiendo pagos con la garantía volver a cumplir, a cambio de casarse con cuanta mujer lo emparejaban. Pero su estadía solo se limitaba a comer y beber hasta la inconsciencia; dormir con una mujer y luego se marchaba antes del amanecer, cuando nadie podría pillarlo.

O eso creía, porque ahora que se había ganado su buen séquito de enemigos, las cosas para él iban en picada a los mismos abismos de los que había escapado. Ahora que lo seguían noche y día, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo atraparan y le dieran muerte. Por traicionar, por matar, por _existir_.

Hacía dos días que se había internado en el bosque, cuando llegó a la región de Musashi. Apenas cruzó un par de palabras con unos aldeanos, quienes le sugirieron no entrar, pues era bien conocido que ese lugar albergaba criaturas extrañas come humanos. _Y__ou__kais_. Pero si tenía que decidir entre ser matado por cabrón o devorado sin afrontar cargos...

Su cuerpo tenía seis días sin comer y tanto correr sin descanso ya le estaba pasando la factura. No había dormido casi nada y su cuerpo poco a poco se debilitaba. Y no veía la salida de ese jodido bosque. ¿Sería que se habría perdido? ¿Sería que su destino era morir en ese lugar? Lo que fuera que Onigumo pensaba en ese momento, le parecía que todo estaba perdido al fin.

No importaba ya cuántas personas habían muerto por su causa, ni a cuantas personas había traicionado o engañado. De poco ya servía su orgullo y su honor. Ahora que tenía todo por perder, se tiró sobre el árbol más grande que encontró y esperó la muerte de la manera más digna que se le ocurrió.

Aunque para qué quería dignidad alguien como él, no tenía idea alguna.

—¿Está usted bien, señor?

Aquel eco de voz retumbó constante en sus oídos por un momento, como si quisiera hacerlo permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Demacrado, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás antes de tomar el impulso para atender aquella alucinación (que no habían sido pocas en el tiempo que llevaba en ese bosque) y entonces, descubrió que no estaba imaginando nada, que aquella pregunta era real, hecha por un ser real.

Frente a él, a unos dos metros de distancia, se encontraba una niña. De un largo y brillante cabello negro y ojos grandes y castaños. Usaba ropas tradicionales de una miko y llevaba una cesta llena de melocotones y hierbas. Onigumo nunca había tenido contacto alguno con un crío, por lo que le causó muchísima novedad que una chiquilla estuviera inquiriendo sobre su bienestar, cuando generalmente solían huir de él.

_Pero ella no_. Y eso lo turbó.

—¿Señor?

Lo que más le llamaba la atención a aquel hombre era, sin duda, la expresión serena y llena de paz en el rostro de la niña. No parecía especialmente sorprendida, como si tuviera el absoluto control de toda la situación.

—¿No tienes algún animal muerto al cual rendirle un entierro apropiado, _miko_? —Por alguna razón incomprensible para él, tuvo el impulso de responder a la niña, que antes, que encontrarse disgustada, solo se limitó a poner la cesta sobre el suelo, recogiendo únicamente las hierbas.

—Aún no soy una miko, señor. Estoy en entrenamiento. —Declaró ella con ese temple impasible que sorprendió a Onigumo, tan sucio, lleno de heridas y demacrado por el hambre, el cansancio y el sueño. Él no pareció más interesado en la chiquilla después de eso; así que hizo la cabeza hacia otro lado y observó a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la niña—. ¿Está usted herido? ¿Necesita asistencia?

—Déjame en paz, chiquilla y vete. ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron que no debes de hablar con hombres desconocidos?

—No tengo padres, señor.

_Vaya_. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron sorprendidos mientras la observaban, percatándose de que ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo ese tiempo. Pero no había preguntas ni curiosidad en los ojos infantiles... no así en los suyos.

De pronto, se sintió muy extraño, como si esa mirada ausente de curiosidad le hubiese conocido cada recoveco de sí mismo con ese pequeño cruce de vistas. Mentalmente sintió que temblaba ante la repugnancia que la idea le provocaba.

—Mi padre murió el otoño pasado, durante las cosechas. Mi madre murió en primavera al dar a luz a mi hermana pequeña —explicó ella brevemente, como si hubiese decidido que era suficiente conversación. Fue ese momento que la pequeña aprovechó para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego se dio vuelta, preparándose para marcharse—. Puede comer los melocotones si tiene hambre. Si camina un poco más hacia el este, encontrará la villa de donde vengo. Ahí podemos asistirlo si lo necesita.

Onigumo escupió. Él no necesitaba ayuda de ninguna aldea, mucho menos de una niñata estúpida e ingenua como esa. Pero al mismo tiempo... había algo que no lo dejaba sentirse completamente en paz gracias a ese pequeño encuentro. Era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran volcado por completo a recibir cualquier estímulo sensorial provisto por ella.

Ella se movió, resuelta. Y sin agregar nada más, se fue por un sendero invisible que parecía conocer como la palma de su mano, dispuesta a dejarlo en la tranquilidad de su soledad. Aunque una serie de cuestionamientos afloraron en la mente del bandido, que seguía con los ojos, descarado y furioso con esa niña. Y la odió. La odio con todas sus fuerzas por darle más tiempo para vivir.

_Pero..._

—Tu nombre—la voz que salió de su garganta era un tanto extraña. Un tono exangüe que trajo a Onigumo de vuelta por sus recuerdos de aquella época en que era un chiquillo temeroso, abusado por ser considerado débil.

Aunque esa época había quedado muchos años atrás.

La vio detenerse antes de girarse suavemente, con el rostro plagado de confusión—. ¿Disculpe? —Pero de inmediato pareció captar el hilo de los pensamientos del hombre. Sonrió, taimada—. Oh. Creí que había dicho que no hablara con desconocidos.

Al bandido le pareció increíblemente odiosa la expresión altiva en el rostro de la niña.

—Onigumo —Ella abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa (bastante bien disimulada, según él), pero luego volvió a su rostro frío y seguro, mientras él se encontraba temblando al hablar, no muy seguro si se trataba de ira o vergüenza, como si hubiese quedado completamente deslumbrado por la fuerte presencia de una infante como esa—. Ahora ya no soy ningún desconocido.

La mirada segura y fría de la niña lo observó por unos instantes que parecieron eternos para Onigumo, antes de darse la vuelta y, observando por el rabillo del ojo, habló antes de marcharse por el bosque sin dejar más rastro—. _Me llamo Kikyou._

Y así, el primer encuentro entre Onigumo y Kikyou había sido sellado.

Porque desde ese momento, el rostro pasivo y serio de Kikyou no abandonó los sueños y pensamientos de ese repugnante hombre.

* * *

El bandido Onigumo, apegado a su orgullo como solo un hombre como él lo haría, se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de reconocer que necesitaba ayuda de la niñata esa... Kikyou; apenas unas horas después de haberla conocido en el bosque. Vagó por ahí, siguiendo el aparente camino que ella había dado, hasta que descubrió una modesta villa en el valle, a las afueras del bosque.

Pero no se atrevió a acercarse a pedir ayuda, sino hasta tres días después, cuando fue encontrado desvanecido en las afueras de la villa por un campesino, muy cerca del bosque. Había una herida sangrante en su hombro (sin saber si era una herida nueva o vieja que se había vuelto a abrir), que apuró la urgencia de atender a ese hombre cuya salud parecía precaria y de cuidado.

No tardó en volver en sí, cuando se encontró rodeado de las atenciones de un rostro muy familiar y un montón de desconocidos que hacían preguntas sin ningún lado.

Hasta que una voz de autoridad irrumpió entre el sonido atiborrado que apenas llegaba a los sentidos de Onigumo y pedía que todos, excepto ese rostro que él ya conocía, se marcharan a sus labores diarias.

Onigumo fue recibido en la aldea, sin decir más nada.

Lo que más sorprendía a ese bandido, por sobre todas las cosas, era que nadie lo había reconocido, y mucho menos juzgado. Bien podía haber pasado por un soldado herido, pero nadie indagó sobre su vida anterior a ser encontrado en el bosque por la que parecía, la prodigio de la aldea.

_Kikyou_.

Ella no parecía incómoda con su cercanía y de hecho, el tiempo que no pasaba cerca de una cría de apenas unos meses de edad y cuyo nombre era Kaede (o algo así), lo pasaba junto a él, en silencio, como si lo estudiara con la mirada. De vez en cuando ella hacía alguna pregunta, para él meras trivialidades acerca de la guerra o las grandes ciudades (que a leguas se veía que de eso había visto ya mucho).

Pero la convivencia solo a eso se había limitado, en el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Al principio, Onigumo se mostró reticente a contestar, haciendo todo de mala gana. Pero con el paso de los días, comenzó a desarrollar una especie de ira naciendo en su pecho cada vez que ella no estaba acompañándolo; ni estudiándolo; ni haciendo preguntas. Lo que era peor, en ocasiones tenía unos intensos deseos de apuñalar a todo aquel que se atreviera a dirigirle a esa niña siquiera una mirada; de incendiar esa asquerosa y poco pudiente villa y luego robarse a la niña para tenerla consigo. Para siempre.

Pero tampoco se lamentaba del todo, porque podía notar claramente la forma en que el rostro de ella quería doblarse en pánico cuando un aldeano se acercaba con buenos ánimos a preguntarle algo o conversar. Ella huía de inmediato haciendo reverencia, notando desde lejos que ella parecía buscar cualquier excusa con tal de no estar cerca de las personas.

Eso le parecía interesante. Y curioso.

Kikyou le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño. Un mocoso sucio y maltratado, temeroso de la gente, que nada decía, sólo observaba y se alejaba.

Y por esa razón, por un momento, Onigumo quiso pensar que ella y él eran iguales en eso. Ambos querían estar lejos de los humanos.

Luego, ella volvía a él y regresaba a su cuerpo esa sensación de tedio frustrante que lo obligaba a desear marcharse de esa villa para siempre y no tener que ver a esa niña de rostro siempre sereno, amable y comprensivo.

Odiaba la forma en que ella solía a ser. Nunca se mostraba especialmente azorada y, no importaba cuántas cosas él le contara y con qué lujo de detalle hablara de las cosas más depravadas, obscenas o violentas que pudo haberse imaginado que le contaría a un crío. Ella actuaba como si todo lo tuviera bajo control, como si al mirarle pudiera atravesar sus ojos e indagar en lo más profundo de su alma.

A veces pensaba que eso la hacía sentirse importante. Incluso llegó a pensar que era solo ella lo que le ataba a esa aldea. Y Kikyou lo sabía.

Eso le causaba asco. A tal punto en que, en más de una ocasión, deseó poder desfigurarle la cara a golpes.

No obstante, eventualmente se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de la comodidad del anonimato que esa villa le proporcionaba. Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que pensarse lejos de esa aprendiz de miko le molestaba de sobremanera y hacía que algo en su interior (no estaba muy seguro de qué), se sintiera pesado, como una gran, dura y pesada roca.

Así fue como Onigumo se dio cuenta de que, aun siendo la encarnación del Demonio, seguía siendo humano. Y a pesar de saber que una niña tan pura y casta como Kikyou solo podía dedicarse al bienestar de su pequeña aldea... bueno, descubrió que no solo le era imposible sacársela de la cabeza, sino que cualquier cosa que viera le hacía pensar, eventualmente en ella.

Porque la quería. La quería para él. Pero también la odiaba y quería verla sufrir y ver su rostro desfigurado suplicándole perdón, ayuda... lo que fuera. Quería que ella perdiera todo lo que tenía y sufriera. Que Sufriera hasta que su rostro se corrompiera y él pudiera disfrutarlo todo.

Porque la quería.

_Pero también quería verla muerta._

* * *

Kikyou siempre supo que ese día llegaría. Algo dentro de ella se lo dijo. Y haciendo caso a ese instinto primario que dominaba sus sentidos en todo momento, aquel desafortunado día llegó al cabo de cumplirse un mes de la estadía de Onigumo en la aldea.

Fue en el momento en que una cuadrilla de soldados llegó a la villa, buscando a un peligroso criminal, que había sido causante de las tensiones entre los clanes más grandes del Nihon, mismos que ahora se disputaban los territorios como si fuesen pequeñas parcelas para dominar.

Lo que más impactó, de alguna forma, a Kikyou, fue el retrato tan preciso del bandido que llevaban, acusado de matar al shogun de esa parte del país y que era un criminal altamente buscado: Onigumo era el nombre de ese sujeto, que despertó los más fuertes sentimientos de traición de los altos mandos de la aldea al saber de la deshonestidad de cierto individuo que correspondía en nombre y figura física a la descripción.

Kikyou, no obstante, solo se repitió para sus adentros que ya lo sabía (y si no, ya lo había imaginado).

La pequeña ya había percibido la oscuridad en el alma y el corazón de Onigumo cuando lo conoció. Pero se rehusó a abandonarlo a su suerte; creyó que se trataba de un espíritu más bien moldeable y que ella y los poderes que había desarrollado gracias a su corazón puro, serían más que suficientes para cambiarlo y mantenerlo a raya. Quedó claro que se equivocó. Porque mientras uno de los soldados leía los cargos de los que se acusaba a ese hombre, comprendió que ese hombre tenía el alma más negra que las profundidades del abismo.

Y ella, aún siendo sólo una niña, encontraba difícil reconocer que había cometido un error. Y había puesto a la aldea en peligro.

Antes de dar tiempo a nada, un grupo de aldeanos, en compañía de los soldados, organizaron lo que sería una cuadrilla de expedición al bosque encantado, lugar al que se le había visto marchar al nombrado Onigumo, por la mañana. Perfilaba el sol del atardecer cuando se internaron en las profundidades del lugar, siendo seguidos por una sombra blanca, a escondidas.

La pequeña Kikyou, que se internó en el bosque tras ellos, sin armas para defenderse, solo su instinto y la fuerza de voluntad para remediar lo que ella misma, aunque doliera, había provocado.

Pero tan solo tenía diez primaveras y lo ingenua nadie se lo había quitado _todavía_.

Dar caza a un bandido que, aparentemente, se ausentaba muchísimo tiempo de la aldea (especialmente sabiendo que nadie sospechaba de él) era de cuidado. Porque nadie sabía en qué momento haría un atraco (si es que realmente planeaba cometerlo), o si simplemente le había tomado suficiente cariño a la aldea (y a Kikyou) como para perdonar la vida de todos y marcharse sin dejar más rastro.

Bueno, los aldeanos tenían fe en que se hubiese marchado ya. Kikyou confiaba en todos sus dioses; porque seguro que ese bandido ya no estaba más en Musashi, que realmente había emprendido una huida rápida y efectiva. Y ella habría arreglado su error.

Mientras la noche caía sobre el bosque, a Kikyou le pareció más difícil seguir el rastro de la cuadrilla que perseguía al bandido, aunado a esto la poca visibilidad entre el follaje y la oscuridad que dificultó su caminó entre senderos que pocas veces había cruzado y que poco conocía...

—Kikyou.

Tal vez se equivocó.

Escuchó un susurro débil y pausado interrumpir su búsqueda; justo en el momento en que una sombra salía de un arbusto próximo, poniendo en guardia a la aprendiz de miko.

Pero era una figura más fuerte e imponente que ella misma y antes de poder escapar o empujarle lejos, sintió que la asían fuertemente y luego una mano hedionda tapaba su boca. El olor casi le provocó náuseas a la pequeña Kikyou, que contuvo el gesto de las arcadas en su rostro, para no quedar en desventaja ni debilidad ante su captor. Lo mejor que podía hacer en un momento así era tratar de tener tanto control de la situación como le fuera posible.

—Así está mejor. —Kikyou pudo reconocer aquella ronca y baja voz en el acto, mientras trataba de separarse del hombre y la mano que la apresaba liberaba su boca. Entonces la niña se separó rápidamente de él, tratando de darle una mirada cargada de molestia e indignación.

—Onigumo.

—¡Shh! —Exigió él mientras le volvía a tapar la boca, apretando ese cuerpo infantil con más fuerza contra su cuerpo de hombre—. No deben encontrarnos.

¿_Por qué_? Kikyou no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la oscura mente de ese hombre, pero al menos una cosa tuvo clara en ese instante: ese hombre se ocultaba y sabía que era buscado por los crímenes de los que se le acusaban (que no eran pocos). Era esa la única explicación que la pequeña tenía para tan enigmático comportamiento.

Una incógnita afloró de su rostro, paciente y cauteloso. La mirada chocolate de la niña fue devuelta con lascivia por una mano huesuda que se colocó sobre su muslo y comenzó a subir, muy lentamente por encima de su traje ceremonial—. Vamos a jugar un poco... _pequeña Kikyou._

En los escasos diez años de vida de Kikyou, pocas cosas había vivido y visto que le causaran repugnancia; pero esto la superaba con creces. Sintió los labios partidos y gruesos de ese hombre sobre su cuello, provocando que las emociones se le precipitaran por la garganta hacia el estómago, causándole arcadas de manera molesta, especialmente cuando sintió las manos curiosas y sucias de Onigumo abriendo lentamente su gi blanco para dejar a la vista las pequeñas formas de sus senos que recién comenzaban a crecer.

Forcejeó por apartarse, pero entonces sintió que el peso de ese hombre encima de sí se marchaba y luego una bofetada le indicaba que debía quedarse quieta. Y contra todo su orgullo (tragado y mordiéndose la lengua), Kikyou aguantó en silencio mientras era dominada.

Porque al final de cuentas había sido educada para servir a un hombre. Y ella solo era una mujer.

Una nívea piel, suave y tersa como de bebé. Eso era lo que los dedos expertos y mugrientos de Onigumo tocaban mientras con uno de sus dedos índices el contorno de su seno y luego subía hasta el pezón, apretándolo como en un pellizco que casi hizo respingar a Kikyou y la hizo gemir, aunque no precisamente de placer.

Era hermosa... y deliciosa.

Lo comprobó cuando su lengua lamió suavemente aquel pequeño y poco formado monte, sintiendo el placer arremolinarse por su cuerpo, bajando por su torrente sanguíneo y elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo, ansioso por aclamar el cuerpo de la niña como propio.

Levantó la cabeza, para observar a la niña, que le seguía viendo con esa expresión seria, adusta y casi llena de odio que la caracterizaba, impasible como si aquello no le provocara ninguna reacción. Aquello resultó ser un golpe duro y fuerte para Onigumo, quien, con disgusto, lanzó un escupitajo hacia un lado y luego abrió el hakama de la pequeña miko en contra de la lucha que hizo ella por no terminar desnuda. Al final, él resultó airoso luego de hacer jirones toda la ropa, dejando al descubierto esa blanca piel de porcelana.

Se deshizo de sus prendas y dejó al descubierto su virilidad en ese preciso momento. Notando que el calor de la situación y toda la excitación que provocaba aquel delicioso y perfecto cuerpo de ángel no creaba ninguna exaltación en su miembro. Lo asió con fuerza mientras lo estimulaba, observando a Kikyou, que no mostraba absoluto cambio en su rostro.

Tuvo recuerdos que prefería no evocar, de una época donde él, sin saber absolutamente nada de la vida, fue herido más allá de cualquier dolor físico imaginable.

Y la odiaba. Odiaba a Kikyou con todo lo que él era. La odiaba por hacerle recordar cosas que no debía; por provocarlo de esa forma. Deseaba ser el absoluto culpable del cambio de expresión de Kikyou. Quería verla retorciéndose de placer ante lo que veía y sentía. Pero su rostro frío y calculador solo quería mostrarle indiferencia, como si no fuera el primer hombre desnudo al que se entregaba, como si los recovecos de su cuerpo ya hubiesen sido explorados anteriormente.

Aquello le causó una ira profunda. Aumentó la estimulación, cada vez más desesperada, sin tener el efecto deseado en su hombría, que apenas respondió un momento antes de que Onigumo decidiera que era suficiente y luego abrió las piernas de la niña con violencia, apuntando justo hacia ella, listo para entrar.

En ese momento, la postura de Kikyou al respecto, cambió.

Su expresión facial se quebró en un suspiro, especialmente al notar el miembro eréctil justo en ella, listo para entrar. Aquello supondría que, como mujer, dejaría de ser pura, se volvería indigna... y perdería la capacidad de proteger a todos los que amaba. Dejaría de ser miko y ya no podría cuidar de su pequeña hermana Kaede.

Lo que era peor, si se consumaba esa relación y lo descubrían, tendrían que casarla con ese asqueroso hombre. Y ella tenía todo por vivir, mucho que perder. Porque desde luego que no quería pertenecerle a él. _Ni siquiera había conocido el amor..._

Él no tuvo qué decir nada más, antes de precipitar una primera embestida contra ella y sentirse orgullosamente dentro de ella. Kikyou ahogó un grito con dolor al sentir aquella hombría entrando en ella y luego cuerpo de ese hombre moviéndose desesperado sobre ella, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente. Su rostro contraído de agonía, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos con desesperación.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó por los hombros a Onigumo y luchó por empujarlo, sin éxito. Cada vez sentía más profundas las estocadas de ese hombre penetrar furiosas su interior, que cada vez era más suave y húmedo, le parecía. Y sintió una desesperación inmensa de saberse incapaz de librarse de las garras de ese hombre.

Onigumo jadeó mientras entraba. Le costó, sabiendo que su virilidad estaba encontrando difícil mantenerse rígida para completar el rito. ¡Al carajo todo!, Kikyou era deliciosa y la quería para él mismo. Y por eso siguió dentro de ella.

Sabía que estaba mal. Pero ver ese hermoso y finamente esculpido rostro de Kikyou, desfigurado de terror, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Y con el pensamiento del rostro de Kikyou desfigurado de terror, Onigumo tocó las nubes y su simiente se derramó en ella, indicando que finalmente había logrado la cúspide de su satisfacción sexual. La niña abrió los ojos con pavor mientras sentía el fluido caliente manando dentro de ella y luego el hombre levantándose de su cuerpo como si aquello hubiese sido apenas una cosquilla de actividad física y acomodándose las ropas.

Y lo que para Kikyou fue una eternidad, fueron apenas unos cuantos minutos, que la dejaron tumbada sobre el pasto, oculta entre los arbustos, con las piernas llenas de fluidos y el cuerpo rígido y adolorido, que poco y nada deseaba mover.

Onigumo se acercó a Kikyou y lamió una de sus mejillas, donde corrían lágrimas de desesperación, con morbosa satisfacción—. Esta es nuestra despedida, pequeña Kikyou. —dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse, abandonándola a su suerte en aquel lugar, con las ropas rotas y el llanto a flor de piel.

Deseando morir y ser devorada por las criaturas demoniacas que habitaban el bosque, ahora que ya no tenía poderes para defenderse contra ellos. Ahora que se sentía sucia y era asquerosa e indigna de ser encontrada y salvada.

Pero aquel momento tan esperado nunca llegó. Y ya muy entrada la noche, un pequeño grupo de exploración, encabezado por la miko de la aldea, la encontró oculta en el bosque, llorando, desnuda y temblorosa por el frío.

* * *

Acogida y llevada de vuelta a la aldea, con su hermana y todos aquellos que la querían y protegían, Kikyou fue bañada y atendida, sin mediar ninguna palabra. Fue ese momento, mientras era atendida y revisada ante el abuso de un bandido, que descubrieron que Kikyou no había perdido su pureza (a pesar de los fluidos en los que la habían encontrado bañada y, tres meses más tarde, llegó a ella su primera sangre; disipando por fin todas las angustias de la pequeña que apenas un par de años después de aquel fatídico día, fue nombrada miko oficial de la aldea.

Durante esos dos años, la azabache no dijo una sola palabra, como si fuera la manera de purificar y limpiar su cuerpo del pecado al que había sido condenada. Nadie, ni siquiera una pequeña Kaede de algunos tres años de edad, fue capaz de evocar palabras de amor o aliento en el rostro sereno y frívolo de Kikyou. Y no solo ello, sino que el temor constante de que algún hombre o persona se acercara a Kikyou la volvió socialmente incapaz de sostener cualquier relación social con alguien además de su hermana. Y luego, al ser nombrada guardiana de aquella pequeña villa, Kikyou renació de las cenizas cual criatura mitológica, más brillante y hermosa que nunca.

Más fría, insensible y aguerrida, también. Pero con un corazón suave y más fácil de derretir ante la vista de su hermana, de los niños o un pequeño bebé. Kikyou no había perdido la dulzura que la había caracterizado siempre, a pesar de que su relación con la aldea se volvió muy frívola.

Kikyou cayó en la cuenta de que su única posible aspiración en la vida era ser la protectora de la aldea, sin importar más nada.

Y fue hasta ese entonces, que la paz volvió nuevamente al resignado corazón de Kikyou, que pudo continuar su entrenamiento de miko, más fuerte y feroz que nunca en una competencia sin cuartel contra los youkais que amenazaban la zona.

Después de aquel terrible encuentro que cambió la vida de Kikyou, nunca más se supo nada de Onigumo. Al menos no hasta mucho tiempo después, que la miko lo encontró a las afueras del bosque de Musashi mientras cazaba a un youkai. Le pareció algo irónico cómo el regresaba sobre sus pasos, casi como si estuviera recorriendo viejos caminos para levantar de nuevo todos los recuerdos que se había creado ahí. Se arrastraba en un deplorable estado, con la piel negra y chamuscada, como si hubiese salido vivo de las mismas llamas del infierno.

La miko era consciente de que eventualmente los dioses conspirarían a su favor y castigarían a alguien que no era relevante para nadie. Ese era Onigumo. Y ella... ella era todo lo contrario. A ella la querían, la necesitaban, siempre estaba rodeada de gente (aunque ella se sintiera aún rara y sola). Kikyou tenía a alguien que esperaba por ella. Onigumo no.

Aun sabiendo eso, Onigumo rogaba por auxilio. Y Kikyou, siendo un alma tan compasiva como ninguna, a pesar de haber removido el polvo de los recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo que vivir; no encontró el valor para abandonarlo a su suerte. Así que lo acogió en una cueva relativamente cerca del bosque, bien oculta de cualquier atacante, de forma que ningún aldeano incauto que pudiera recordarle, lo encontrara, excepto ella y Kaede, quien ya siendo una niña de algunos nueve o diez años, guardó celosamente el secreto de su honorable hermana mayor.

El resto, era historia.

* * *

—Hermana, odio a ese hombre. —Comentó Kaede cierto día mientras estaban en el río, juntas, lavando los paños sucios que cambiaban diariamente a Onigumo, con una mueca molesta y de desagrado.

—Ya veo... así que Onigumo dijo esa clase de cosas. —Kikyou reflexionó sobre el comentario de su pequeña hermana, sin decir mucho. Era verdad, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella vez, hace años (que no pensaba contarle nunca a su hermanita), ella también debería odiarlo.

Pero la verdad es que... no podía. Lo único que su cuerpo sentía respecto a Onigumo era compasión y pena. Porque después de haberla herido y atacado, luego de haber abusado de la confianza que ella, sin saber nada de él, depositó en su persona... Onigumo al fin había recibido lo que merecía.

—Perdónalo, Kaede —suplicó Kikyou, con el rostro sereno y tranquilo—. _Ya que ese hombre nunca más podrá moverse._

Y aquella pequeña y comprensiva declaración retumbó en los oídos de Kaede durante años, haciendo un eco de compañía a la niña que en menos de un santiamén se volvió miko, se quedó sola al perder a su hermana y envejeció.

Porque la afirmación de Kikyou cumplió su condena, mientras estuvo viva. Pero ahora, cincuenta años después, con el nacimiento de Naraku... bueno. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_«Todo nuestro mal viene (del hecho) de que no podemos estar solos». —Arthur Schopenhauer._

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, antes de algo más, me gustaría explicar un poco las motivaciones para escribir este fanfic. Conversando con Agatha por medio de review-respuesta, hubo algunas ideas que surgieron en mí respecto a este siniestro personaje que es Onigumo. Los por qué de este fanfic contienen concepciones muy psicológicas que me gustaría tratar, pero que se excederían muchísimo, por lo que me gustaría hacer algunas puntualizaciones.

Creo que Onigumo/Naraku, desarrollaron una especie de fobia hacia Kikyou: La amaban, pero al saber que no podían tenerla, preferían matarla y verla sufrir. Y también está la idea de que Onigumo si hubiese podido moverse, habría hecho con Kikyou lo que le hubiera venido en gana (menos mal, la conoció después). Onigumo es un personaje con muchos complejos y traumas, que fue lo que busqué plasmar en el fanfic.

Sobre Kikyou... creo que una de las razones por las que Kikyou ayudó a Onigumo fue porque sentía atraída hacia él. Al final, Onigumo siempre fue todo lo que Kikyou no podía ser, además pienso que se parecían. Ambos estaban solos (a su manera): Onigumo por ser un bandido, ella por ser la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama.

Lo del lemon, es el primero que hago, así que estoy nerviosa. Creo que fue adecuado para el fanfic y no lo hice tan perturbador como me daba miedo que saliera. Espero que haya sido de su agrado X3.

Nos leemos pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
